hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 110
September 4th: Part 9 (9月4日(9), Kugatsu Yokka (9)) is the 110th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The cover page shows Neon Nostrade and gives details on her Nen ability. Her Lovely Ghostwriter writes predictions that are turned into a four-stanza poem. She must have the client's date of birth, blood type, and name on a piece of paper in front of her and a picture of the person if he isn't present. Most of her predictions contain a warning that can help people avoid death. However, she can't predict her own future. Melody is using her acute sense of hearing to keep tabs on the Phantom Troupe. The Troupe discuss the "Chain User"'s location and how he's probably still at Hotel Beitacle. Though the rain is making it harder for her to hear, Melody is able to detect 5 or 6 people and at least one female among them. Killua, not able to hear a thing, compliments Melody's hearing. Melody says Kurapika must be desperate for help, as he would prefer to do things on his own. Melody then asks if Killua is an assassin. Killua responds by saying he's an ex-assassin and then asks how she knew that. Melody says it's because his footsteps are "estinto" or generating almost no sound. Killua tells her it's a habit of his and is told he's the most silent person she's ever met. Melody stops Killua since the Troupe is only 100 meters in front of them. Killua decides to check the area from a rooftop vantage point. He calls Gon and tells him that Pakunoda isn't alone and the bearded man is among the people with her. Killua also describes a man (Chrollo) that is most likely their leader. Killua knows that with the Troupe's guard always up like this, they'll never have a chance to execute any sort of strategy. Kurapika takes the phone from Gon and asks for Killua's location. Killua is told to head to the train station nearby. It's likely the Troupe will get on one of the trains and he wants them to get on too. Killua says it'll be difficult but possible. Melody, her appearance not being known to the Phantom Troupe, is in the same train car as the Troupe, keeping an eye on them. Kurapika then notices that their hotel is in the same direction the Troupe is heading. Melody follows the Troupe off of the train and they begin heading to the department store. Kurapika, becoming worried, knowing they'll be heading to the hotel room, decides to call Squala. After being told to leave, Squala leaves the bags and rushes out but takes the Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika, now outside the station, gives Gon a rundown on the distance they need to keep and how long he needs the Troupe distracted. The Phantom Troupe exit the train station and Kurapika readies himself. Squala is seen again running with the Scarlet Eyes. Characters in order of appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_110 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc